I want your teeth
by Segway
Summary: The Mooninites are up to no good. Not that they are ever up to any good. After all, the moon people haven't been quite the same after the whole 'break out' era.


13107

***

It was dreary out, clouded over with… clouds; Shake was inside watching television, the light from the t.v. adding gloom to the already murky night.

Frylock had long since gone to bed, leaving Shake and Meatwad to their late night television watching.

"_**Dawn of the living old people who will soon be dead! And then Zombies! With gunz! IV" **_The title screen depicted the words with blood dripping and spasmodic camera movement.

"_I want your teeth.." _The show zoomed in on a old man in a bad zombie costume chasing a young girl out of a pharmacy. _"Teeeeeeeth.."_

"I'll tell you what that is, that is scary." Meatwad shivered.

"Makes me glad I don't have any teeth."

The Two stared wide-eyed at the television, watching the old man zombie give a half-a-mile an hour chase down the middle of a freeway. Surprisingly, there were no cars, but a pack of kids looking at the zombie in terror.

"Nooo!!!" Shrieked Meatwad, covering his eyes as it appeared the zombie was gaining ground.

"Run faster!" Shake yelled at the TV.

Back in Frylock's room, Frylock slept peacefully. Contrary to how he normally slept on one of Shake's and Meatwad's horror movie nights. His newest invention, the electronically enhanced ear muffs, or EEEM, was working perfectly.

Mumbling softly, he rolled over. Even the loudest of screams wouldn't disrupt his sleep tonight.

***

The loud rustling, harsh whispers and 80's sound effects gave away any chance of subtlety they had, and the Mooninites slowly escalating argument was making sure of it.

Carl leaned out his door and watched his bushes rattle. On a normal night, he'd do like he always did: Tell Shake to get off his property. However, tonight it seemed things were going to be a little different. Tonight his bushes were filled with moon people as opposed to the normal talking food product.

"Okay, what're you doin'?"

The bushes suddenly ceased rattling, leaving the yard in silence for two minutes.

"I know your there! You've been smacking my hedges against the side of my house for half an hour!" He yelled, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Your powers of observation are astounding, fat man. But I am afraid you are mistaken, there is nothing but shrubbery here."

"Shrubbery!"

"Yeah, my ass!" Carl said, glaring at them. "I know for a fact, my bushes don't got pixilated legs."

"Err, you've blown our cover."

"Me? It's your legs he's seein'."

Carl listened to their hushed argument for roughly ten seconds. "Get off my freakin' property!"

His loud yell scaring them away, the two Mooninites dashed into the Aqua Teen's front yard, dragging a garbage sack with them.

Fumbling in the dark, the two Mooninites accidentally smacked in to the garage.

"Why do they not have their porch light on?" Ignignokt asked angrily.

"I dunno. But we need a match or something." Err whispered.

Reaching into the sack, they shuffled around trying to find a lighter.

***

Meatwad and Shake hid, if you could call it that, behind the chair. Staring wide eyed in the direction of the door.

"It's one of them old people zombies, isn't it?" Meatwad whispered.

"Shut up! He'll hear you!"

The television was muted, as it had been since the initial 'bang' from the front yard. They were now listening to the loud rattling sound, and were somehow convinced hiding behind a chair would protect them from a zombie.

"Meatwad." Shake said in an all important tone. "It is your destiny, to go look out the front door-"

"No way, man. I ain't doin' that."

"It's your destiny! You're doing it!" Shake shouted, kicking Meatwad.

"Ow!"

Rolling slowly toward the door, Meatwad spared a glance back. The phrase 'between a rock and a hard place' could now be revised to 'between a zombie and a milk shake.'

"I don't like doin' this." Meatwad said, forming a hand to open the door.

He turned the handle and flung the door open, coming eye to pixel with Ignignokt.

Standing the in the dark with a lighter held up to his face, Ignignokt said one word: "Boo."

Screeching, Meatwad sped backwards toward the safety of the chair.

"Look Err, he is terrified of my illuminated ferocity."

"Hey! Ignignokt, Buddy!" Shake said. "You're too young to be an old person zombie! But if you make any sudden movements towards teeth, I cannot be held responsible for what I will do to you."

"Fear not Cup, our superior intellect is impervious to zombies."

"What're you watching?" Err asked, snagging the remote as he walked past.

"That my friend, is the epitome of horror shows." Shake explained. "Fourth in the mini break-away series 'Zomg, zomg hard. It's a freaking Zombie.' Written and directed by Ben Ded, the man with no eyes, a wooden ear and four livers."

"He's my idol." Meatwad said, smiling fondly.

"How have you not seen this?" Shake asked.

"I've been busy." Ignignokt dug two cans of black spray paint out of a garbage sack. "Err, come spray paint the windows, so shall no law enforcement officer recognize our visages."

"Why yous doin' that?" Meatwad rolled over, watching the two Mooninites darken the windows.

"Hey, what's this." Shake, taken advantage of everyone's distraction, had dug around the Mooninites garbage sack. He held what appeared to be a small, square black board.

"That is not yours, that is what that is." Ignignokt said, as he rushed over and tried to take it.

"It looks like a.." With a click, bright blinking lights flashed on the board in a pattern that slightly resembled the Mooninites. "Light Bright!"

"They's brought toys!" Meatwad said with excitement. "Your like, the pixilated form of Santa. Cept' your all green, and square, and short, and really nothing like him at all."

"Nothing you say makes any sense." Ignignokt said calmly. "Now, return the incriminating evidence to the bag, Cup. Because we are now all in this together."

Pulling his laser out, Ignignokt pointed it threateningly.

"In what together?" Shake asked, tossing the toy in the direction of the bag, where it promptly exploded.

"Why don't you check channel 3?"

There was a 'click' as the channel changed from 'Blood and Guts on Bikes' to Channel 3 news. 'Channel 3' news; not to be mistaken for the actual channel 3 which only shows static.

"_Fred Mcmak turned 112 years old today. He said it was the best day in years, with only three people who tried to enbalm him alive-"_

"No." Ignignokt said. " Try UTYY, this is local news."

Another 'click' and UTYY came up.

"_It's horrible!" A woman screamed. "They're everywhere!"_

"_It is shocking, just shocking." The anchor woman said. "For those just tuning in, a duo of unknown assailants have placed Light Brights all around the Boston area. The death toll is still unknown. Bob, onto you."_

"_Yeeaaaas. Earlier this afternoon, some incredibly disturbed criminals have placed, placed Light Brights-" The man broke down sobbing, his sentence turning to incomprehensible cries of "Why?! Why?!" and "Have mercy!"_

"_Bob! Bob!" The camera switched back to the anchor woman. "You heard it here first, folks. Some heartless, HEARTLESS delinquents have, they have, oh my god I can stand it! The inhumanity! Why?!"_

Shake and Meatwad stared at the television wide eyed. Before slowly turning to the Mooninites.

"T-those poor people." Meatwad sobbed. "And-and you just go, putting up Light Brights like yous own the world. With no consideration of the people your hurtin'."

"Wow!" Shake exclaimed. "You two did that?!"

"You better believe it." Err said.

"It was easy, exploiting your primitive sensitivity to small, flashing lights. I shall do it again." Ignignokt dragged the garbage sack down the hall. "We will also be staying for an undisclosed period of time. Is your vacant room still open?"

"Oh, yeah. Down the hall to your left."

"Hey!" Meatwad yelled, rolling after the Mooninites. "That's still my room."

***

Frylock rubbed his eyes before gently taking the EEEM off.

"Finally, a good nights sleep during 'Horror Week'. If they last til 'Shark Week' that's all the testing they will need."

Floating into the darkened living room, he was not happy about finding the Mooninites.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I thought I made it clear that you are not welcome."

"Relax. It's all cool." Err said, flicking through the channels.

Suddenly, a brick slammed through the blackened window.

There was a moment of silence before: "Come out with your hands, or pixles, up!"


End file.
